What the hell
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Berawal dari pulang sekolah, Sakura terus mendiami Naruto. Lalu saat sudah tiba jam kerja, Naruto datang ke Ichiraku untuk menemui Sakura. Namun yang terjadi diluar dugaan, gadis itu mengamuk karena suatau alasan hingga menghancurkan Ichiraku/"SHANARAOOOOOO"/NaruSaku always/Boring&mainstream


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

**Genre : Romance and humor**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What the hell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki remaja sedang berjalan mengikuti langkah cepat seorang gadis, pemuda pirang itu hanya diam mendengar omelan si gadis pinky yang tiada henti sejak pulangan sekolah puluhan menit yang lalu.

Bersusah payah si pemuda yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari gadis tersebut membujuknya untuk pulang bersama menggunakan mobil. Namun sayang sekali, gadis itu tak mengubris, ia terus menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki membuat pemuda di belakangnya hanya bisa menggeleng maklum.

"Ayolah Sakura, kenapa hanya karena Sara mendatangiku ke kelas kau jadi marah seperti ini !?" Keluh pemuda itu yang masih tak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis di depannya.

"Sakura !" Kesabaran Naruto sudah habis, ia menarik pergelangan kecil Sakura hingga tubuh mungilnya terputar dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini !" Bentak Naruto murka. Sakura diam, ia hanya menatap sebal sang kekasih pirang. Naruto berdecak, tangannya bergerak lalu menyentuh pipi putih Sakura menggunakan punggung jemari.

"Percayalah, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sara. Kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang di dunia ini..." Naruto merayj yang berhasil membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang seperti ingin lompat dari rongganya. Tak ingin terbuai dalam gombalan, Sakura menyentak kasar tangannya hingga cekalan ketat Naruto terlepas. Dan setelah itu, ia segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto dalam kemuakan.

"Haah~... Dia itu terlalu Tsundere... Padahal Sara sudah masuk ruang UKS, lalu apa lagi yang dia marahkan. Bukankah dia sudah balas dendam dengan cara memukul Sara hingga pingsan" Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri seraya menghela nafas lelah. Tak menjelang lama berkelana dialam pikiran, ia berbalik lalu berjalan tenang untuk kembali hendak pulang menggunakan mobil.

.

.

Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak sembari terus komat-kamit tidak jelas, ia kesal dan merasa terabaikan karena Naruto tak lagi menguntitnya dan malah pergi. Gadis gulali itu menghentikan langkah kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Seketika, ia meradang saat hanya mendapat kesunyian tanpa adanya sosok Naruto disana.

Dalam benaknya, Sakura berharap Naruto kembali mengikutinya dan terus melontarkan kata-kata manis, namun itu semua hanya khayalan semata, kini Naruto tak lagi menampakan diri dan menghilang begitu saja seperti di telan angin kencang di siang bolong yang panas sama halnya seperti kepulan asap di dalam hati Sakura.

Sakura mendengus muak, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulang dengan Inner yang berteriak murka dan terus mengerahkan sumpah serapah serta kutukan kepada Sara yang telah berani mendekati Naruto. Padahal gadis bersurai merah sepinggul itu tahu bahwa Naruto hanya miliknya seorang, lantas yang membuat dirinya tak mengerti adalah.

Kenapa Sara dengan berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, dan si merah itu mengungkapkan hal menjijikan itu tepat di hadapannya pada saat mereka sedang makan berdua di dalam kelas. Dan yang lebih kurang ajarnya, ucapan Sara menunda suapan Naruto untuk dirinya.

Padahal itu moment yang sangat langka, tak sekalipun Naruto pernah menyuapinya dan yang sering terjadi malah sebaliknya, dirinyalah yang setiap hari mengerahkan potongan daging pada Naruto.

Sakura tak mengerti akan sikap Naruto yang terlalu menjujung tinggi harga diri, dan dia itu orang yang sangat mudah gengsi. Bila berbuat salah pada siapapun, ia begitu kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Aargghh... Brengksek !" Sakura mengumpat entah kepada siapa. Gadis itu kesal bukan main untuk saat ini, ia ingin memberi Naruto sebuah pelajaran namun yang terjadi malah berbalik arah, seolah Narutolah yang kini sedang menguji dirinya.

Tidak, Sakura benar-benar tak sanggup harus mendiami Naruto seperti ini. Jika begini terus adanya, ia bisa stres berkepanjangan karena memikirkan si pirang nan atletis itu.

Yah, sangat munafik bukan.

"Narutooo... Kau menyebalkan !" Ia memekik kecil seraya telapak sepatunya menginjak geram buah pisang yang terbaring tak berdosa diatas aspal kering tanpa sehelai kulit.

Puas mencemeti buah kesukaan monyet tersebut, Sakura kembali melangkah dengan perasaan jengkel. Masih terus berjalan, hingga tak lama kemudian Sakura terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan diatas semen berdebu.

**Bukhh...**

"–ooucch... Ibu, rasanya sakit sekali~" Sakura mengerang sakit terhadap sosok Ibu yang entah dapat atau tidak mendengar pengaduannya. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya menggigit kuat bibir bawah untuk menahan isak seraya berusaha bangkit melawan sakit pada bagian belakangnya.

Zambrut indah milik gadis itu bergerak jeli dan menatap benci kebawah kaki yang terdapat kulit pisang, sepertinya benda kuning tersebut tadinya adalah pembungkus tubuh polos pisang malang yang menjadi sasaran empuk dari kekesalan Sakura.

Kini gadis merah muda itu mengerti. Toh, pisang itu tak sedikitpun mengganggunya dan hanya karena rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto, ia langsung menginjak lalu memutarnya menggunakan tumit keras sepatu. Dan inilah dia hasilnya, mendapat tulah karena sudah berani menghabisi barang yang sama sekali tak mengganggu dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**Trangg...**

**Trangg...**

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara teflon beradu dengan mermer dari arah dapur. Menghentikan cucian pada sayur mayur segar, gadis bertampang lembut itu segera melesat kedapur untuk melihat sang rekan kerja.

"Sakura-chan !" Ia berseru panik ketika sudah tiba dan mendapat suguhan Sakura berwajah garang seraya mengerahkan kembali teflon pada bagian samping kompor.

**Trapp...**

**Tungg...**

Hinata bergidik takut melihat keganasan Sakura dalam menghabisi seekor cicak hingga gepeng tak terbentuk lagi dengan lidah menjulur panjang kesamping dan sebelah mata telah hilang entah kemana. Mungkinkah ditelan oleh Sakura.?

Perlahan, si indigo di ambang pintu sana melangkah mudur. Ia tahu benar bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang dilanda kegalauan karena Naruto. Oleh karena itu, dari pada nanti dirinya yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari amukan Sakura, ia memilih kembali kedepan dan melayani para pembeli.

Sakura dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik, mereka bekerja sama disebuah kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Hinata bertugas di dapur namun tadi siang, tepatnya saat sudah jam kerja mereka, Sakura datang dan meminta untuk mengerjakan tugas di dapur. Sedikit tak enak hati, Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Bila tak dituruti kebendaknya, si pinky itu bisa mengambek hingga cukup lama, bahkan pernah sampai berhari-hari hanya karena kesalah pahaman kecil membuat Hinata kewalahan membujuknya agar tak marah lagi.

Lalu inilah yang terjadi, dimana sekarang Sakura sedang membasuh piring dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi kelontangan benda kaca yang cukup memekakan telinga. Sasuke, adik dari Itachi yang baru saja masuk kedalam dapur terheran mendapati punggung kecil Sakura.

Pemuda berambut jabrik belakang membentuk pantat bebek itu menggeleng. Menyandarkan bahu pada pinggiran pintu, kemudian Sasuke menegur yang Sakura masih tak bergeming dari pekerjaannya. Kesal tak mendapat respon, si emo itu menghampiri letak meja kemudian menarik bangku lalu duduk disana sembari membuka buku yang tergeletak diatas meja papan.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi saja para pelanggan diluar sana, kalau kau disini terus nanti semua piring dan gelas jadi hancur semua karena kekuatan monstermu itu..." Tegur Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan tak menyadari hawa gelap yang mengelilingi sekitar tubuh Sakura.

"Apa katamu !" Tekan Sakura garang. Bersusah paya meneguk ludah, si bokong bebek itu mengangkat kepala dari lembaran buku dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sakura sudah bersiap, tangan kanannya memegang teflon dan sebelanya lagi menyacak pinggang.

"S–s–s–sa–saku–kura..." Sasuke kesulitan menyebut nama gadis disana yang sudah mengambil ancang untuk melempar benda besi bulat tersebut tepat mengarah pada wajah pucat pasinya.

"DASAR PANTAT BEBEK GILA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

**Brakkk...**

**Tungg...**

**Tungg...**

Orang yang kebetulan berada diluar tak sengaja mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam dapur hanya bisa sweatdrop ria karena mereka tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sementara Hinata, sesekali ia memejamkan mata ketika suara pentungan kembali terdengar dari tempatnya memasukan mie kedalam air mendidih.

Kasihan, itulah yang Hinata rasakan terhadap Sasuke yang di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura. Lagi pula itu juga kesalahannya sendiri, Sakura sedang dalam keadaan suana hati buruk, dia datang dan langsung melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepada gadis yang mudah naik tensi itu.

"Hinata !" Seseorang menyerukan datar nama gadis indigo itu, si empu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah dingin Naruto sedang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Mencari Sakura-chan ya !? Tebak Hinata seraya terkikik geli. Naruto mendengus, ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain guna menghindari kerlingkan jahil dari Hinata.

"Ini tidak lucu, cepat katakan dimana Sakura !" Naruto mendesak datar dan kasar, merasa kesal karena Hinata tak langsung memberi tahukan keberadaan Sakura dan malah tertawa surangan.

"Dia di dapur sedang mencuci piring" Akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya juga. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis, sangat tipis sekali hingga tak terlihat bahwa saat ini ia tengah tersenyum. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun apa-apa kepada Hinata, pemuda berkelopak mata sipit itu langsung masuk untuk menemui Sakura.

Tepat saat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu, lemparan teflon dari seseorang sukses membolakan iris biru kepucatan miliknya. Dalam sekedip mata, pemuda itu berhasil mengelak gesit sehingga benda untuk penggunaan memasak tersebut terlempar jauh keluar dan mendarat diatas epala putih Akamaru yang tepar seketika membuat tangis Kiba pecah di pinggiran jalan sepatak.

"AKAMARUU... HIKS HIKS"

Keberuntungan Naruto karena benda keras itu tak mencium wajah tampannya, bila itu terjadi, bisa-bisa pipi mulusnya pencot lalu menjadi cacat seumur hidup. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan oleh Naruto bila ia mempunyai wajah jelek seperti itu.

Sakura membekap tak percaya mulutnya yang terbuka kecil, cukup untuk dua ekor lalat bisa menelusup masuk. Sasuke menyeringit heran akan keterkejutan Sakura. Merasa penasaran, iapun melihat kebelakang dan sama terkejutnya dengan gadis di hadapannya yang terpaut beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"–ooouch... Pelan-pelan !" Hinata tertawa renyah, ia semakin melembutkan sentuhannya dalam mengobati luka kecil disudut bibir Sasuke karena ulah Sakura. Gadis itu bisa merasakan luka yang dialami oleh Sasuke sehingga terkadang ia juga jadi ikut meringis jika pemuda itu meringis.

"Dia itu wanita atau monster !?" Sasuke berbisik halus kepada Hinata yang langsung memicingkan mata terhadapnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau Sakura-chan sampai mendengarnya, Sasuke-kun akan dihabisi hingga masuk keliang kubur !" Hinata memperingati namun yang dibalas hanya sebuah dengusan dari Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Tapi tak perlu menatapku seperti, seolah kau sedang menantangku saja !"Jawab Sasuke ketus membuat rona samar dipipi chubby Hinata berkedut-kedut seperti detak jantung.

Tak ingin terbuai dalam rayuan gombal dari Sasuke, gadis indigo itu mendorong kuat dada si bebek emo hingga terjengkal kebelakang dan jatuh dari atas bangku dengan gaya tidak elit, kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari keluar untuk menyampaikan pesan Sakura pada Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto-kun !" Pemuda itu melihat keasal suara, Hinata berjalan anggun menghampiri dirinya yang tengah duduk tenang di depan meja panjang. Tempat biasa para membeli makan dan kebetulan sekarang sedang sepi, jadi ia bisa menikmati suasa damai nan tentram.

"Apa Sakura masih marah padaku ?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang kini sudah duduk diatas meja.

"Sakura-chan bilang, dia tak akan marah lagi apabila Naruto-kun menjualkan Ramen dan semuanya harus habis tak tersisa..." Jelas Hinata menyampaikan pesan konyol Sakura. Naruto berdecak bosan, tanpa menjawab, ia berdiri lalu mendekati tempat pengelolah semangkuk Ramen.

"Sampaikan pada Sakura, duduk yang manis di dalam sana dan tunggu hasil dari kerja kerasku !" Naruto berujar yakin membuat Hinata mengulum senyum dan segera masuk ingin secepatnya menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada Sakura yang senantiasa menanti.

.

.

.

.

"Tampan, buatkan aku semangkuk Ramen dan tolong di bungkus..." Pinta seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan gaya poni rata dan memiliki iris Shappire.

"Baik Nona berdada besar !" Mengabaikan wajah blank si wanita pirang, segera Naruto berkerja menyalin mie kedalam mangkuk lalu menyiramnya dengan kuah kemudian ia tambah beberapa bahan pelengkap diatasnya.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau pelayan baru disini !?" Wanita itu bertanya heran karena baru kali ini ada pria tampan yang bekerja di Ichiraku.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto ketus dan datar tak meninggalkan kesibukannya dalam menumpahkan Ramen kedalam plastik.

"Owh begitu. Namaku Samui, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mu tampan !?"

"…"

Samui berdecak merasa karena terabaikan, ia menerima kesal bungkusan panas yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang pas dari dalam tas mini, lalu wanita itu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Jangan kembali lagi !" Ucap Naruto sopan sebagai ganti kata 'terimakasih' membuat mata Samui berkibar api emosi. Wanita berdada super 'WOW' itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto kemudian berjalan garang meninggalkan kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Khikhikhi..." Seseorang terkikik geli dari muka jendela. Sakura, yang tadi tertawa menyembulkan kepala dari jendela kecil dan ia langsung terkikik senang melihat sikap dingin dan blak-blakan Naruto saat menghadapi seorang wanita.

"Aku jadi semakin mencintainya" Ia bergumam kecil dengan pipi merona, beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mendapatkan sosok sempurna seperti Naruto.

.

.

Naruto terduduk lesu di depan meja dengan sebelah tangan menjadi penompang dagu, sesekali ia menghela nafas bosan sembari mengabaikan tatapan benci dari para lelaki. Sebenarnya banyak wanita yang ingin makan Ramen di tempat Naruto, namun sang kekasih marah dan melarang mereka untuk membeli apapun dari kedai Naruto.

Pesan Ramen dan makan disana hanyalah sebagai alasan dari para wanita, mereka datang hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto dan saling bertukar nomor ponsel atau hanya sekedar duduk sambil terus mengamati wajah tampan pemuda seksi itu. Tentu saja sebagai wewenang jatuh seorang kekasih, sang lelakian mengekang si wanita untuk tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh dikedai Naruto.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah tergesa mendatangi Naruto membuat pria itu menekukan alis, ia menatap heran gadis pemalu yang berdiri anggun di hadapannya seraya memandangnya aneh, seolah sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari ?!" Hardiknya ketus dan datar.

"A–ano Naruto-kun... Sakura-chan bilang padaku bahwa Naruto-kun harus menghabis semuanya hanya sampai batas jam lima sore, jika lewat dari itu barang satu detikpun maka dia tak akan mau menyapa Naruto-kun..." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hinata membolakan kecil iris Naruto. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangan. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore, berarti waktunya cuma tinggal satu jam.

Naruto menarik nafas pendek lalu menghembuskannya cepat kemudian melirik Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir, ia harus mencari cara agar para wanita itu mau membeli makanannya tanpa menghiraukan larangan dari kekasih mereka.

"Baiklah, katakan pada Sakura semua ini akan habis sebelum jam lima...!" Hinata mengangguk berat, perlahan gadis itu melangkah mundur sembari terus menatap lekat Naruto, ia tak begitu yakin Naruto mampu menyelesaikan semuanya dalam jangka waktu satu jam.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terkikik geli sehabis menyimak pesan dari Naruto yang disampaikan oleh Hinata, gadis pink itu duduk santai diatas meja dengan sebelah kaki di naikan untuk menjadi menompang dagu lancipnya.

"Apa mungkin berhasil, para lelaki tak mengizinkan kekasih mereka untuk membeli Ramen ditempat Naruto-kun !?" Hinata membuka suara dan hanya mendapat kerlingan nakal dari Sakura, si pinky itu tak yakin sang kekasih blonde akan berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan.

"Ka–kasihan Na–naruto-kun" Gumam Hinata membuat Sakura yang dapat mendengarnya merengut jengel karena cemburu.

"Itu kesalahan dia sendiri !" Sakura membantah tak mau menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tapikan..."

"Hinata !" Gadis indigo itu bungkam, ia hanya menundukan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan kesal Sakura yang mengarah padanya.

"Kyaaaaaa !"

"Tampan, aku pesan empat mangkuk !"

Sakura dan Hinata tersentak mendengar pekikan berisik dari para wanita. Saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya, lalu tak lama kemudian keduanya bangkit tergesa menuju pintu dapur untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya !"

"Astaga, dia seksi sekali"

"Oh tampan, tolong sebutkan nomor ponselmu"

"Kyaaaa, perut keren seperti itu pasti rasanya nikmat sekali..."

"What the hell !?" Wajah Sakura merah menyeluruh dengan nafas memburu hebat, terdengar suara air mendidih diatas kepala pink Sakura yang mengepulkan asap, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan koboran api.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura tak marah melihat pemandangan tidak lazim di depannya. Naruto menjual Ramen tanpa mengenakan baju teratas dan kini ia sedang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan dengan jelas perut six pack dan dada bidang nan kokohnya kepada wanita yang menjerit histeris sembari mengabadikan tubuh seksinya.

Para wanita mendesak masuk sehingga Ichiraku hanya di penuhi oleh wanita-wanita seksi yang terus meneriaki Naruto selayaknya model idola mereka. Para lelaki cengo dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain meratapi nasib, sang kekasih pergi dari diri mereka dan lebih memilih mendatangi Naruto yang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

Jemari lentik Sakura membentuk kepalan tinju, gigi-gigi putih bersih kecilnya menggeletak dengan dada turun naik karena luapan emosi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat melebihi dari batas normal. Cukup, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk bersabar. Melangkah penuh penekanan dan tenaga, lalu Sakura menyingsing lengan baju dan mengangkat setinggi mungkin tangan dan mengerahkannya tepat pada wanita-wanita gatal.

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"SHANAROOOOOO"

**BRAAAKKKKKK...**

.

.

"A–adududuh... sakit sayang !" Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan Naruto, ia terus menarik kuping sang kekasih yang sudah merah dan menuntunya berjalan menjauhi Ichiraku yang telah hancur lebur menjadi reruntuhan kayu. Badan Naruto sedikit membungkuk seraya mengikuti langkah Sakura dengan tangan memegang pergelangan gadis itu yang tak kunjung melepaskan jeweran pada sebelah telinganya.

Jarum jam pendek masih menetap pada angka empat dan Naruto telah berhasil meludeskan semua Ramen serta makanan lainnya, namun Sakura bukan senang melainkan malah marah besar dan langsung menjewer telinganya karena alasan cara penjualan yang tak lazim tadi.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang melihat punggung Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa bergidik seram, ingatan mereka berputar kembali mengingat kejadian belasan menit yang lalu, saat Sakura menghancurkan Ichiraku hanya menggunakan kepalan kecil dari genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura, pelankan sedikit!"

**Nyeettt...**

"AAWWW!" Permintaan Naruto malah berkebalikan, Sakura semakin menguatkan tangannya pada telinga malang pemuda itu yang sudah terasa pedas dan panas karena berterus-terusan dituntun tanpa melepaskan jeweran kerasnya.

"Berani sekali kau menjual tubuhmu dan memperlihatkannya pada para wanita mesum..." Hardik Sakura penuh ketajaman pada setiap kalimat membuat wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah pucat jadi semakin bertambah pucat lagi, kini ia hanya bisa diam sambil terus berusaha menahan rasa pedas di telinga sebelah kirinya.

Sakura masih di liputi oleh emosi, ia terus berjalan untuk membawa Naruto pulang kerumahnya dan memberi hukuman. Kali ini gadis bubblegum itu benar-benar akan menghabisi Naruto, ia cemburumu dan tak terima ada banyak wanita yang menyaksikan tubuh hot Naruto dan bahkan mereka sampai berbuat jauh diluar batas, yang seenaknya saja memotret keseksian kekasihnya.

Jujur saja, dirinya saja jarang melihat tubuh atletis Naruto, lalu dengan nyamannya para wanita asing diluar sana menontoni milik kekuasaannya seorang. Ini tak bisa di biarkan, lihat saja besok pembalasan yang akan mendatang dari Sakura karena kelancangan mereka yang telah berani menyentuh kulit halus Naruto.

Naruto Namikaze hanya milik Sakura seorang. Camkan itu, milik Sakura seorang. Kali ini Sakura tak akam segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisi wanita yang sudah berani mengganggu Narutonya. Seperti tadi, para wanita centil yang mendekati Naruto sudah ia habisi, dan kini mereka semua tak bisa bergerak dalam tumpukan retuntuhan kayu akibat pukulan maut yang ia layangkan.

.

.

.

.

**T****he End**

**Terimakasih**


End file.
